


Tik Tok Challenge - Angel

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: walk in front of your man nakey tik tok challenge
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tik Tok Challenge - Angel

Angel 

You smoothed the lace of the thigh-high tights you were wearing - an impulse quarantine purchase while you watched Angel run yet another game on Call of Duty. You spent your days staying busy, but your nights were lazy and slow. Watching Tik Tok videos and smoking a blunt was your everyday reward for staying in and staying safe. Tik Tok was, in fact, the reason for purchasing the tights. The trend of walking in front of your man naked was precious - the videos entertained you for nights with reactions of true lust balanced with reactions of real life and long term love.

Taking a last look in the mirror, you whispered in the video - “My man’s is playing the game again. Let’s go surprise him.” You could hear Angel’s shouts as you padded down the hall. 

“Aye, fuck you, Coco! Where was my cover? You’re the goddamn sniper! Fuck it, run it again.” His voice echoed through the still house as you carefully waited in the shadows of the hall. “Now or never.” Your voice breathless as you walked into the soft light. 

“Angel, look at this.” Your voice tender as you held the phone steady in his direction. “What, querida?” His eyes darted across the screen and missing your perfect form. You stifled a giggle as you took a step closer. “Bae! Look!” You added urgency - moving yet closer to his sitting frame. “Ma, what?! I am in a game!” Angel’s dark eyes shifted to you and the screen, and back to you again. “Oh shit.” His voice dropped an octave and was dipped in lust. “Dulce, fuck me.” Your naked body held his gaze. 

The headset was deafening - the guys losing their shit at Angel’s X-rated chat. “Aye, I’ll be back. I have to do something.” The controller slid to the floor and his headset joined. You backed down the hallway - a sly grin on your face as you watched Angel stalk you like prey. 

“Oh mama, I am going to get your ass.” His hands found your wrist - pulling you to him. His lips attacked yours as his hands roamed your body. You dropped your phone to the floor - letting him wrap you in an embrace, falling to the bed.


End file.
